Shagaholic
Shagaholic is a character in the Gay Julian Franchise. He is one of the few good Elites in the Halo franchise, but previously, bad. This Elite came to Earth and landed in Italy, along the way, Shagaholic became friends with Julian and married an Elite Shagaholic came to Earth with, the other Elite was called Gayathon. They are both gay Elites, and work for Julian in his battles. Shagaholic is not part of the Gay Gang and is only a soldier for Julian. He has the veteran rank, he became his soldier in 2010. He respects Julian and is a loyal soldier, he battled in the first and second Gay War, and survived both. He didn't battle in the third and waits for the fourth Gay War, along with Gayathon. Shagaholic does not have any magical gay powers except Gay Tazer, which tazers people with gay shocks, making you feel gay everytime you get tazered by it. Shagaholic's Story: Shagaholic worked for the Red team in the Halo Franchise. He used to dislike Blue's, until he was in a room, getting ready to shoot at a Blue Elite(Gayathon), but he noticed he was out of ammo! The Blue Elite was charging at him! But, the Blue Elite surprisingly was out of ammo too! Shagaholic didn't have any bullets left at all! It was over for him. Gayathon started feeling sorry for Shagaholic, so he did not shoot him. Shagaholic said, "Why didn't you kill me?" and Gayathon replied, "I don't know. There's something different about you... You seem like you're the special.", Shagaholic asked, "What's the special?" "The special is a special Elite. The Elite....where... you spend your life with them. I can sense that you're the special because you have touched a special stone. This stone is red, so it can only be touched by a red Elite. The blue stones are touched by blue Elites. It helps them find who they're going to be with forever. You seem like you're the special..." Shagaholic was surprised, was he lying? He couldn't trust this blue Elite one bit yet. Time to pull out a lie! "I'm not gay." "You are. Stop lying to me." Shagaholic was done for! He was going to marry a blue Elite! "Fine. I'm gay!", Gayathon got his way once again. "I knew it. Hehe." Gayathon replied. 5 years later "It's time to go to earth..." Gayathon said to Shagaholic. "I don't want to." Shagaholic said back. "We must, or we will die on this earth. The Spartans have left a bomb big enough to blow up this world. We must leave... or die." Gayathon explained. "Fine... Let's go." Shagaholic said as they boarded the two-seater rocket. "Ready, Babe-Elite-Red??" Gayathon said. "Yes. Babe-Elite-Blue." 7 days later "I can't believe it took us seven days" Shagaholic said. "It was worth it. I'll miss the fighting..." Gayathon said. "Me too, Gayathon." '- Gayathon and Shagaholic crash landed on Earth, it seemed to be Italy. Everybody started screaming and running away, except someone with blonde hair and brown hair. -' "Who's that?" Shagaholic said, looking out of the rocket to the two people. "Let's go and look." Gayathon said. "Oooh hi! What are you?" The blonde one said. "Oooh and what are those blue and red sparkling outfits?" The brown one said, as well. "We're Elites. From a different planet. We fought wars against Spartans. These are our armors. Who are you?" Gayathon said. "I'm Julian... Gay Julianos Gruesana Jones." The blonde one said. "Billa Tongalong Jones." The brown one said. "Nice to meet you both." The Elites said. "You too." Julian and Bill said. After Julian, Bill and the Elites told their stories, Julian and Bill offered Shagaholic and Gayathon to work in the Gay War with them.